


Nothing Against Accountants

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Series: Nothing Against... [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, bad boy, group date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie had been very adamant about how much Barry would like his old college buddy. And while Barry thought Eddie was a nice guy, if his date was anything like the blonde man he would probably gouge his eyes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Against Accountants

All Barry could think of was maybe. Maybe if he’d stayed home and watched netflix, maybe if he hadn’t let Iris lure him into this, maybe if he’d been hit by a bus or stabbed in the alleyway behind Jitters he wouldn’t have to be doing this right now.  But there had been no random crimes or lightning strikes, just suffering. The root of his suffering didn’t come from his dislike of social situations, or the fact that Iris and Eddie lived for PDA, but the fact that he was on a blind, group date. It was the worst kind of date that could possibly exist, the devil’s date, but Barry couldn’t say no to Iris, and Eddie had been very adamant about how much Barry would like his old college buddy. And while Barry thought Eddie was a nice guy, if his date was anything like the blonde man he would probably gouge his eyes out. Then he wouldn’t even have to be there anymore. 

There was still 15 minutes before the date would arrive and Barry would be forced to act like he was interested in some straight laced, pretty boy. Truth was, Barry craved adventure in his life, the kind of guy that wore leather, drank whiskey, broke laws and would make him question all his previous choices. But that’s not the kind of guy Eddie would hang out with, let alone introduce to his girlfriend’s brother. At best he’d end up with a guy who had a couple parking violations, at worst he’d be on a date with a guy that Joe would actually approve of. 

He’d figured that the shots he did back at his apartment would be enough to get him through the night, but now he found himself wishing that Jitters sold more than just the average cup of coffee. Barry needed something with a little...kick. Iris had given him a disapproving look when she came to pick him up. His saving grace was that she didn’t carry a breathalyzer with her, that she could only suspect that he’d been drinking, although if she’d asked he probably would’ve said yes, despite the lecture that would surely follow. 

“Leonard!” He heard Eddie call, waving his hands over to his date. He didn’t know the guy’s name at first but Leonard sounded like some accountant’s name, at least there was a benefit to his predicament, now he had someone who would do his taxes. 

Barry had his back turned, wanting to prolong his disappointment for as long as possible when the guy approached the table. “You’ve got to stop calling me that, you make me sound like someone’s accountant.” The man’s voice sounded like sex and Barry almost melted. He turned around to meet the man’s frosty blue eyes, ones that were kind and daring at the same time. He looked like a guy out of Barry’s wet dreams, leather jacket, buzz cut, smirk. If his lips weren’t attached to Leonard’s by the end of the night, surely he’d be kissing Eddie for this match.

“Name’s Len, nice to meet you Scarlet.” He said referring to the sweater Barry was wearing, and most likely his blush.

“Barry Allen.” Len smiled and took the seat next to Barry, his leg bumping Barry’s knee, sending shivers up his spine. 

Eddie was smiling brightly at them, as was Iris in her more reserved analytical way. “So Len, Eddie tells me you went to college together.” Iris said, eyeing Len closely. 

“Yeah, we were roommates for two years until I graduated.” 

“And what do you do now?”

“Rob banks.” Iris and Eddie looked as if Len had grown two heads, while Barry turned to meet the man's eyes and smiled playfully at him. “Well, not recently. I’ve been focusing on running Saint’s and Sinners, with my friend Mick, it’s the bar of of 7th and Kingston.” 

“I love that bar!” Barry said, causing Len to give him a look that was a strange and intoxicating mix of surprise and excitement. Whenever Barry had a night off, he’d head down there, drink enough vodka for two and go home with one of the bar’s patrons. He did it often enough that the brunette who worked the bar knew his order and would make small talk when he went in.

“You go there Bare? That’s kind of an...urban area.” Everyone at the table glared at Eddie for a moment, not just for his word choice but his naivety. “It’s a rough part of town.”

“I’m not fragile Eddie, I don’t need to be handled with kid gloves.”

“What do you like Scarlet? A rougher touch?” Len asked, loud enough for everyone at the table to hear, but with just enough whisper that the words went straight to Barry’s cock, causing him to shift so his oncoming erection was hidden, but judging by Len’s smirk there was no use in hiding his arousal. 

“I don’t think that this is appropriate conversation.” Eddie glances at Iris for support, who was just glaring at the couple before her.

“Who made you the conversation police?” Len doesn’t take his eyes off of Barry, even when the younger man blushes and giggles under his intense gaze.

Sighing, Eddie rose from the table frustrated at his old friend. “I forgot how much of a self centered jackass you were.” He stormed off, and Iris followed shaking her head at Len and Barry before she went to go deal with Eddie’s tantrum. 

“Do you know how big the bathrooms are here?” The question almost caught Barry off guard but he recovered quickly, a smirk spreading across his face as he leaned in closer to the other man.

“Big enough.” 

That night, when Len had Barry handcuffed to his headboard, writhing under him, begging for more, Barry decided that maybe just maybe, this was the best date of his life.


End file.
